It is known in games of chance to use wheels, reels, balls, dice, darts and the like to determine winning numbers or symbols. Some of the more popular games known today are roulette, Keno, Bingo, wheels of chance, lotteries, slot machines and other gaming devices. All of these games allow the player to win on a single number or numbers in one wheel or drawing or spin. In roulette, for example, the player selects a number having certain odds or payoff, the roulette wheel is spun and he has one chance to win. Each roulette game provides a small opportunity of winning to each player and generally there are few winners, if any, on each spin. In Keno, the same is generally true; the player selects numbers and then compares with the winning numbers posted. In games involving the spinning of wheels with a plurality of numbers, the players watch the spin of one wheel to determine if their selected number is where the wheel stops.
In most of these games the element of excitement is at a minimum since there is generally only one way to win and the potential of winning is small.